


Fear

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:Hey, I’m kind of new here and I don’t know the request-rules (if you ever have), but may I request for an Loki one shot/imagine, there y/n makes out with him on the couch, bed or wherever you choose, it doesn’t matter. If you don’t mind, can you make it a bit detailed but also with a hint of fluff. Have a nice day!<3





	Fear

You are sitting on the couch enjoying the peaceful afternoon. You were waiting for your boyfriend to come home from his mission with the Avengers. You were a part of the team, but they said they didn’t need you this time. You had finally cleaned the apartment and decided it was time to relax. When Loki bursts through the door, you drop your book terrified. “Fuck! Loki, you scared me!” You yell. His hair is disheveled and he has worry written on his face. “Loki?” You stand and walk to him quickly. “What’s wrong?” He doesn’t say anything. Loki just grabs and kisses you. You pull away reluctantly. “Loki, please?”

“Just give me this pleasure.” He barely gets out. Loki pushes you toward the couch and you fall with him on top of you. His mouth devours yours again, but this time you don’t protest. You willingly let him in and his tongue battles yours with need. Your hands slip up into his hair as he deepens the kiss and barely dry humps you. You feel his hands slip behind you and force your body against his until there was no space between you. You pull away breathless.

“What happened?” You try to calm your heart. Loki pulls you back to his chest and you feel him shaking. “Loki, you’re scaring me.” You touch his cheek. “I beg of you to tell me.”

“They were wrong.” He growls.

“Who?” You look up at his sharp features.

“SHIELD, or whoever is in charge of us.” Loki glares. “We were ambushed, attacked. We lost a lot of agents.” Your breath quickens. “I thought I was going to die out there. I thought I wouldn’t see you again.”

You swallow the fear trying to engulf you. “Y-you’re here now.” He cups your face. “You are safe now.” He sighs and slowly starts to relax. “Stay here for a little bit.” You feel his rapid heartbeat start to slow as he curls up on you and nuzzles your neck. “That’s it dear.” You whisper. “We’re together and nothing is going to keep us apart.” You kiss his hair. “I promise.”

* * *


End file.
